The Naruto Story
by ryan goykenberg
Summary: Its the story about Naruto! From when they just found out there sensei is Kakashi. Although, its not like the show! The characters are the same characters, but theres also me, and my friends! They joined in this actioned packed story!
1. The Beginning

I was waiting in line to get into the classroom. My name is Ryan Uchiha, and in this classroom everybody is going to be a ninja. Everyone in line graduated, and is eagerly waiting to get inside the room.

I was just about to lose my patience until the door opened. I saw two ninjas standing there welcoming us in. Once everyone took a seat I looked at the ninja with white hair. It seems a very nervous girl bumped into him. "I would hate to meet the sucker that goes on her team," I thought.

"OK everyone settle down," said Iruka. "We have a new student, wait actually two new students!" Iruka continued. "There names are Ookami Gekko and Ryan Uchiha." Once Iruka said my name I heard some discussion about my clan and how I am the last surviving member other than Sasuke.

Iruka started passing out slips of paper with a room number on it. "Iruka sensei, what are these papers for?" asked a random student. "These show which room you are going to so that you can meet your team." said Iruka.

When I was going to my assigned room, a lot of girls were crowding around me. Finally I got to my room, but when I went inside, I noticed the girl that bumped into the white haired ninja before, was right in front of me!

"Hi, so you Ryan?" asked the ninja with white hair. "Ya…..who's she?" I asked, looking at the girl. "My name is Ookami," she said as she blushed at me. "Oh great, not another fan girl!" I thought.

"So what's the deal with Sasuke?!" she blurted out.

"Him? If you mean why does everyone think he's so great, it's because they all think he's hot, but I'm WAY better then him, plus I have more fan girls," I said.

I could see she didn't believe it, so I tried to prove it. I walked into the hallway and yelled, "RYAN UCHIHA NEEDS A NEW GIRLFRIEND!"

Pretty soon, rumbling could be heard in the hallways. "See?" I asked, forgetting about the fan girls running straight at me.

Ookami pulled me back inside the room. Although, the fan girls were still banging on the door.

"Thanks," I said.

"OK guys, my name is Kakashi," he said. "Let's talk on the roof, away from the fan girls."

To Be Continued…..


	2. The Training

When Kakashi brought us to the roof, I asked him, "Shouldn't there be a third genin in this team?" "There is, but she or he is not here yet, they still have to transfer villages," responded Kakashi.

"Ok, why don't you each explain a little about yourself," said Kakashi. "You first Ookami." "Ok, my name is Ookami Gekko; my favorite color is black/red/gray. My favorite food are berries. I am very kind, but I'm not a push-over. I only have one weakness."

When I heard she was talking about her weakness, I listened very carefully. "My weakness is a hurt puppy!" she finished. When she said her weakness was a hurt puppy, I lost all interest in listening to her, even if she was still talking about herself.

"Your turn Ryan, tell us a little about yourself," said Kakashi. "My name is Ryan Uchiha…my elements are fire and earth. I can summon three different types of animals, and each of them can perform there own jutsus. My weaknesses are…nothing."

"I'm surprised he can use such high level jutsus already, and he even knows his elements!" thought Kakashi. "Plus, he says he has no weaknesses, could that be true?"

"Ok guys follow me to the training ground." said Kakashi. When he took us to the training ground all I could think of was fighting. Although when I got there, all I was doing was standing there and just watching him read a book.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to fight?" I asked. I could tell he wasn't listening to me because he was reading his book very carefully. So I stole his book and started reading it. I could tell why he wasn't paying attention. "Hey let me read some!" said Ookami.

Kakashi took the book back and said, "No, nobody can read this!" Also the only reason we are waiting is because someone is coming to help you train. "Who is it," asked Ookami.

All of a sudden somebody was coming behind us. I couldn't get a good look of him, but I knew Ookami was looking straight at him, because she had a surprised/angry look on her face.

Then I saw who it was. It was…….

To Be Continued…..


	3. The Mysterious Guest

As the person came closer, he was becoming clearer. He had black hair, a leaf headband. The person was….

"SASUKE!!!" yelled Ookami angrily. Yes it was Sasuke Uchiha. I knew that, but why was Ookami angry at him?

"Go away you little fan girl," said Sasuke. Ookami got an anime vain. "What did you call me?" she said. "I called you a fan girl, what are you going to do about it?"

While they were fighting, and Kakashi was distracted, I stole his book and started reading it. It was too loud with all the fighting here so I moved away a little bit, but they can still hear me talking. "Wow this is a good book," I said. "Uh-oh did I just say that out loud?!?!" Luckily nobody heard me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, now tell me again, WHAT DID U CALL ME?" said Ookami. "I don't need to say it again, I CALLED YOU A FAN GIRL!" yelled Sasuke.

I saw Ookami slapped Sasuke in the face. Then Sasuke tackled her to the floor. I continued reading but I could tell it was a BIG fight. Sasuke grabbed Ookami by the neck and held a kunai to it.

I immediately reacted to that. So I put down the book and ran to them. Once I got close I kicked Sasuke as hard as possible, so he went flying into a tree.

Then Sasuke ran at me but I did my famous trick that never fails. I secretly made a clone that leg sweeped him from behind. Then I grabbed him by the neck and said, "Are you going to leave us alone now?" "Yes!" he said, but I can see he was lying…I can also see he was barely breathing. So I let him go and he ran away.

"That was good training right?" said Kakashi. "Ryan got to fight and Ookami…well she got angry…. "HEY WHERES MY BOOK!"

……. "Ookami took it!" I yelled than ran away.

To Be continued


	4. The Newest Member

When I woke up the next day, I had a feeling that something new and surprising was going to happen. I put on my clothes and went to where the team always meets. It seemed pretty quiet. Kakashi was reading his book, Ookami was talking about random things, and I was trying to figure out why it was so quiet. It's usually so loud that I can't hear myself think.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked. Kakashi looked up at me and said, "You mean you don't know what's happening today?" "No, I don't actually," I replied. "I know," Ookami said excitingly. They started smiling at me, and at that moment I thought they were drunk or something. 

Before I can say anything, somebody else said, "Excuse me, is this Team 1?" "Ya, why do you care?" I said. I turned around and saw a girl with blue hair, blue shirt and blue skirt. She was staring at me, like she was in love with me or something. "Great," I thought, "ANOTHER fan girl…" 

"Ookami, Ryan, this is Wastra…. she's our new teammate." said Kakashi. "Our new WHAT!" I asked. Wastra blushed at me.

"That's not all," said Ookami. "She's also my sister, so I expect you to treat her nicely," she said to me. "No promises," I said back and laughed a little.

"Ok guys, I want you all to do whatever you want, I'm out of here," said Kakashi, then he left. 

Everything was quiet again so far. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Wastra was still staring at me. I started hoping for something exciting to happen. In about 5 minutes I got my wish.

First Ookami was talking, but then somebody came. I knew this person he was my friend. He had a crush on Ookami and he is the bad guy. Although he is acting like the good guy now, and he is our friend, well he doesn't know Wastra. 

As I was saying, Ookami was talking and he came. This person was…

To Be Continued…

Pop Quiz—Can you figure out who is the person? 

From the information I gave you, try to figure it out and in the next chapter see if you are right!


	5. Our Old Friend

Where was I…

Where was I….oh yeah.

As I was saying, this person is among bad guys. Although he still belongs to that organization, he is our friend now. His name….is Sakon.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Sakon. "Ahhh! It's a guy with gray hair but he looks young!" said Wastra. 

I didn't like Wastra at all! Although she likes me a lot, clearly. "Are you saying I'm old?!" said Sakon. "Ok, lets not fight, let's just find something to do.," said Ookami. "I agree with Ookami," said Sakon. "You always agree with her," I said quietly then laughed a little. 

We went to eat a little, and then we just talked, while I was ignoring Wastra. I had the strangest feeling that something weird was going to happen. Then before you can say "boring", Sakon grabbed Ookami's hand and kissed her. 

Everyone was shocked, I was laughing hysterically, and Ookami was mad, at either Sakon or me. 

"NOOOO!" yelled Ookami. "My first kiss ruined!" For some reason Sakon grabbed me and I couldn't escape. "Good job Sakon," said Ookami. Then she kicked me in the stomach. If I thought it couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. The worse thing happened. 

"I'm sorry," said Wastra, then she kissed me. Before I continue, I should let you know that I don't kiss anyone I don't like. Now that you know that, let me continue.

When Wastra kissed me, I was about to let her get away with it. So I substituted, and it turns out that MY first kiss, wasn't ruined. 

Ookami didn't notice that I substituted, and she started crying and yelling. "NO! Ryan kissed my sister!" Then she noticed that Wastra kissed a log. "Oh sorry buddy," said Sakon then he dropped the log. 

Wastra was sad, Ookami was relieved, I was angry at Wastra, and Sakon was bored. "Well I will see you guys later," said Sakon, and then he left. I took one last glare at Wastra and then left. Ookami and Wastra went home.

I looked at the clock, it was midnight. I closed all the curtains so nobody can hear or see me. "How is the mission going?" said a mysterious voice. "I am almost done, I can guarantee it will be a success." I said. "Excellent, get your rest, you will need it for the rest of the mission." said the mysterious voice.

After that I went to sleep.

To be continued…


	6. The First Mission

I went to the training ground the next day

I went to the training ground the next day. "What are we going to do today?" I asked. "We are going to do a mission, said Kakashi. "We have to find a kidnapped child. We already know where the kidnappers are hiding, we just got to hunt them down!"

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" yelled Ookami. "Finally a chance to show Ryan that I am strong." thought Wastra. We left the village and went to what looked like an abandoned house. "Are you sure there is somebody in there?" asked Ookami. "Actually…no I'm not sure," said Kakashi. "I have an idea!" said Wastra.

"BYAKUGAN!" yelled Wastra. Wastra was originally from the Hyuga clan, which is why she can use Byakugan. "Yes, there are people in there," said Wastra. "Ok guys when you hear the signal, you go in from your stations," said Kakashi.

A minute later Kakashi made the signal, and all four of us jumped inside the house from different spots. "Hand over the girl!" I yelled at one of the kidnappers. "No can do kid," said the kidnapper, then he pressed a button that triggered many paper bombs. The other kidnapper grabbed the girl and they all ran away.

The whole building was on fire and it was collapsing. "I will get the girl, you guys get out of here!" yelled Kakashi as he ran after the kidnappers. I started to run outside until I saw Ookami under a huge block of wood. "You guys get out of here! I will be fine," yelled Ookami until she started to lose breath from the pressure. Wastra got out but I stayed inside to help Ookami.

I tried to pull the wood off but it wouldn't move. "It's no use! Just leave me here!" yelled Ookami. I looked around me for something to use, but I couldn't find anything. Suddenly I got an idea. I started making hand signs.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!" I yelled, than suddenly a full-grown lion appeared. "LION! I COMMAND YOU TO MOVE THAT BLOCK OF WOOD!" I yelled. The lion responded with no hesitation, it quickly moved the block of wood and then disappeared. I carried Ookami outside and I set her on the ground. I looked at Wastra and said, "How could you just run away, knowing that Ookami is in trouble?!" Wastra was very sad, "This was a golden opportunity to show Ryan what I can do, and I ruined it," thought Wastra.

Kakashi came back soon with the girl and some kidnappers. We took the kidnappers for questioning, and we took Ookami to the hospital.

To be continued….


	7. The Snake's Gift

**At My House At My House**

I was looking at pictures of my parents. I was getting a tear in my eye but I fought it back. "Mom, Dad, why did you have to go?"

**In Hidden Leaf Village Forest**

Ookami was fighting with…. Orochimaru. "I will kill you Orochimaru!" yelled Ookami. "Sorry Ookami, but this is where I say goodbye," Orochimaru said. Just then Orochimaru stretched his neck and bit Ookami. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ookami.

Right before Orochimaru was about to leave, I punched him in the stomach.

"Sorry Orochimaru, but you die here!" I said. Orochimaru was barely hurt, "You shouldn't of done that." he said. He kicked me into a tree, and then punched me in the stomach. I jumped into the air and started making hand signs. "FIREBALL JUTSU!!" I yelled and then shot out a giant fireball.

As the fireball was launching at Orochimaru, I was starting to feel a little pain in my stomach. Orochimaru got hit with the fireball, but sadly he substituted. "Is that the best you can do?" said Orochimaru. "I expected more from an Uchiha." "Then prepare to see more," I said.

I turned around and activated my Sharingan. I made some more hand signs, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!!" I yelled out as I shot out multiple fireballs. Then I secretly made a clone that leg sweeps Orochimaru from behind. "OH-NO!" yelled Orochimaru, as he got hit with the fireballs. Using my Sharingan I could tell if he was still alive.

Orochimaru came out of the flames, "Impressive, you are very strong, here is a gift from me." Orochimaru said as he stretched his neck and bit me! "I look forward to seeing you two again," said Orochimaru, then he disappeared. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck, "AHHHHHH!"

Me and Ookami fainted from the pain, next thing I know, we were in the hospital. I tried to get up but I was to hurt. "If I were you I wouldn't try to move a lot." said the doctor. "You are very hurt."

"I have to hurry up and recover." I thought. "My master wouldn't accept it if I was just laying around in the hospital." I went to sleep and tried to recover as soon as possible.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
